


Angel Radio

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Radio, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam applies fo a job as a journalist for Angel Radio. His job interview gets different than what he expected when he is brought to speak on air by his two favourite hosts.





	Angel Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square journalist!sam.
> 
> What would I do if @YouCantKeepMeDown wasn't here to beta read my fics? Thank you so much for your help and motivation.

Sam stood in front of the building from which the mythical Angel Radio broadcasted. His briefcase under one arm, he straightened his tie, breathed deeply to focus and entered the golden gates. Inside the lobby, speakers were diffusing what was on air at the moment.

Recognizing the song, Sam smiled to the lady at the frontdesk and talked to her, trying to not show more enthusiasm than he should have. He was here for professional reasons after all. He shouldn’t look like a fanboy, at least not too much.

“Hello, I’m Sam Winchester. I have an appointment with Mr. Shurley.”  
“Which one?” the lady asked for precision.  
“Michael.”  
“Alright. You take the elevator here, up to the last level. Michael’s office will be the first one on the right. You may wait until he comes to fetch you. There is a little salon up there.”  
“Thank you.”

Sam walked to the elevator. He reached it at the same time as another man who looked tired and nursed two giant takeaway cups of coffee. Inside the elevator, Sam could hear the sound of Gabriel’s voice making a phone prank. That year, Gabriel’s 6am to 9am show had reached an audience record. It was Sam’s favorite radio show until he discovered the random night programs that was Lucifer’s speciality. He didn’t know how the 11pm to 6am emission was supposed to work. Since he listened to it, he was never able to discern a pattern. One night it was very underground rock music, the night after it was love advices with auditors speaking live, then it was politic or snarky comments about the latest media scandals. One time, Sam could not turn his radio off and stood  awake all night long listening to Lucifer dissection of a porn movie, scene by scene. He laughed so much that night, he couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty when he woke up after falling asleep in the morning and realized he missed his first class.

In the elevator’s speakers, Gabriel was reinventing the horoscope. Sam’s sign prediction turned to be a high pitch screech made by Gabriel. Sam snorted a laugher he couldn’t refrain, startling the man next to him.

“I’m sorry. He is hilarious” Sam gestured to the void.  
“Oh yes. I don’t think we’ve met. You are?”  
“I’m Sam Winchester. I’m here for a job Interview,” Sam said hesitantly. That voice, he knew that voice. He couldn't be...  
“Aren’t you a little early?”  
“Yes. I’m supposed to meet Mr. Shurley at 9.”  
“Nobody calls him that. And you’re gonna wait, because Michael is always awfully punctual. Come with me in the meantime. We were supposed to meet after anyway.”  
“We were?”  
“Yes, when we hire someone new, the four of us always meet them before. I’m Lucifer by the way.”

The confirmation of Sam's doubt nearly got him to stay back in the elevator in shock, instead of following Lucifer when he walked out of it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who you were. If I knew, I…”  
“Ever be on air live?”  
“Not really.”  
“Well, congrats. You do it today because you’re going to follow me to Gabriel now.”  
“Wait! What am I supposed to do?”  
“Didn’t you want to work for the radio?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, my advice to you is to speak. And if you want to be on Gabriel’s good side, give him that,” Lucifer told Sam, giving him one of his mugs of coffee and opening the door of the broadcasting studio.

Inside, Gabriel looked up to them from a table where he was speaking directly in a microphone. He gestured to them to sit and showed them the red light that was on, signalling they were live on the air at the time. Sam sat between Gabriel and Lucifer.

“Hello. LIsten everybody, we apparently have a new guest this morning in addition of our favourite night host. Lucifer, I asked you for a coffee and you bring me back a man. You’re a good brother, but what am I supposed to drink?”  
“There.” Sam said giving Gabriel his take away cup.  
“Oh thanks. A man and a coffee. I call DIBS!”  
“In your dreams Gabriel. I saw him first. I present you Sam, who is here for a job interview.”  
“You stole our new journalist from Michael?”  
“Yep.” Lucifer confirmed before he added, speaking distinctively in the microphone. “For those of our auditors who don’t know, Michael is Angel Radio’s manager, and the big brother of Gabriel and me. As well as Raphael who you can listen to at 2pm for their science broadcast.”  
“Yup. It means that Michael is the big boss here, and the one who kicked our asses when we were young, because he was taller than us.”  
“Talk for yourself, everybody is taller than you even today.”  
“And as you can hear, my brothers are still mean to me. I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Let’s focus on our new guest. Hi Sam. Who are you?”

Sam was nervous, but it was the opportunity he couldn’t miss. After all, he was here to apply for a job where he will have to talk at the radio. He should as well start now.

“My name is Sam Winchester and I’m applying for a job as a journalist here.”  
“Nice! Why?”  
“We’re hiring someone to make the daily news and to help Raphael with their science stuff. Don’t you remember?” Lucifer asked  
“I don’t listen during our meetings.” Gabriel waved. “But what I meant was, why for a radio? Pretty like you are, Sam.”  
“Thank you. Seeing the other people in this room, I don’t think being uggly is required to work here anyway.”  
“Oh Sam, you’re going to make me blush. But don’t say that in Lucifer’s presence, he is going to believe it.”  
“Shut up, Gabriel. I suppose you already have experience, Sam?”  
“I worked for papers mostly.”  
“Why does a pretty face like yours want to exchange work at a newspaper for the radio then?” Gabriel asked.  
“And more importantly, are you single?” Lucifer added, looking at Sam’s resume like it was a casual question.  
“Woah, wasn’t it a little bold, Lucifer? Anyway, Sam… Are you?”  
“It depends?” Sam answered to their surprise.  
“About what?”  
“It depends about if I have to choose between you two or not.” He too could play that game.  
“Ohoh! We have a winner. Ladies and gentlemen, I think Lucifer is finally awoken and game now as he nearly fell off his chair hearing that answer. Serves you right for not being able to sit on one properly with your too long legs.”  
“Hey, you asked me to stay with you this morning. You said it would be nice. I had my broadcast before yours, I usually sleep at this time of the day.”  
“What a waste it would have been. Go to sleep, I can take care of Sam on my own.”  
“You wish, little brother. And by the way, my programm is twice as long as Raphael’s. Remind me why is it them who needs some help? Sam wouldn’t you work for the night shift instead of the boring science thingie?”  
“And that’s how Lucifer made our switchboard explode today.” Gabriel laughed. “And speaking of the Devil… Ho hey Raphael , what’s up?” Gabriel said as Raphael entered the room, while Lucifer argued that he was the Devil and not them.  
“You two are done with Mr. Winchester now?”  
“Well, no. We have a couple of other interesting questions to ask about his private life.” Gabriel answered, getting Raphael visibly considerably angrier.  
“That wasn’t a real question, Gabriel. Now if you excuse us, I’m going to take Mr. Winchester away from your dirty paws to conduct a proper interview.”  
“Say buh-bye to our auditors, Sammy.”  
“It was a pleasure to speak to you, gentlemen. And I look forward to speak to our auditors again soon.” Sam said in the microphone before he followed Raphael outside the recording room. Just before walking away, Sam turned to Gabriel and Lucifer and dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, earning a look of pure lust from both Gabriel and Lucifer. Happy with the effect he had on them, Sam headed outside after Raphael.

They were speaking as fast as they walked, thankfully Sam was tall, and caught up with them with a couple of quick steps.

“Michael and I will meet you now. I’m sorry Gabriel and Lucifer dragged you on air like that. It wasn’t intentional. Your resume interests us a lot and we’d be sorry if you decided to not consider to work for Angel Radio because of my two brothers. We are usually more professional than what they grossly showed this morning.”  
“Don’t worry, I can handle a little teasing”.

Gabriel had put on a love song after Sam exited the studio. By the time, Sam and Raphael reached Michael’s office level, Gabriel and Lucifer were back on air and Sam could hear their voices through the speakers as Michael came to greet him.

“Sam, if you still can hear us, Lucifer and I spoke and we agreed. You’re hired!” Gabriel yelled through the speakers.  
“Yeah, don’t bother about what Michael and Raphael are saying. We decided you’re part of the Angel Radio team from now on. And you’re invited to my night program tonight!”  
“You’re cheating already, Lucifer. But if you want to play that way, fine. Sam, if you can hear me, we need to work on your daily news. What format you’ll use and what contempt…”

As they shook hands, Michael was listening to his brothers fight for Sam’s attention. He was totally expressionless when he looked at Sam.

“I’ll understand if you decide to walk away now and not go on with the job interview. I formally apologize for the way you have been treated this morning. Please don’t sue us for harassment.” Michael sighed.  
“Why would I do that? Beside, I like the playful way I was welcomed at angel Radio. I don’t hide that I was impressed this morning at the idea that I might have to meet my favorite radio hosts. But instead, I had the opportunity to speak in the most listened morning radio program, what I consider a honor. Plus, I am invited to interact freely with the high hierarchy as I see. I noticed, the lady at the front desk is also able to call you, the CEO, by your first name. I like the proximity you allow with your employees.”

Raphael and Michael looked impressed by the analyse Sam made. They admit they were surprised by the facility with what Sam spoke on air for the first time, not being destabilized by the weird way Gabriel and Lucifer tricked him. Michael invited Sam to come in his office and they had a pleasant meeting.

When Sam got out of the building a little later, he was happy about the job proposition he received. Raphael and him talked about science studies they wanted to cover and subjects they wanted Sam to investigate for their emission. It made Sam curious and excited to start to work on it already. They also spoke about a daily review of the news Sam would be in charge of. They even talked about his future wage. It was a done deal. Sam was officially working for Angel Radio.

When they parted, Michael told Sam, he didn’t have to answer to Lucifer’s or Gabriel’s invitations. He promised to talk to them, so they would not bother Sam anymore. However, before Sam excited the building, he went to see the lady at the frontdesk again to ask her to inform Gabriel and Lucifer, he accepted their invitations with pleasure and looked forward to seeing them again soon.

Sam was a little confused about which one of the two brothers he’d prefer to know more, as both of them caught his eye, despite being quite different. At this moment, Sam didn’t know he would not have to choose between the two of them and that Gabriel and Lucifer learned how to share a long time ago.


End file.
